


Guardian Angel

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Jonathan sees a dream come true.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Deal [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Guardian Angel

He's afraid, he shouldn't be but he is and more importantly he knows that no one will be coming to help him. No one is coming to save him.

Jonathan knows this in the same way he is sometimes aware that his dreams come true. He knows they shouldn't, that what he sees in his sleep should not come to pass in his waking hours but they do, they always have and he knows that it is wrong that they do, yet another thing that is wrong about him.

Just like that other thing, the Demon in his head that forces him down and back and hurts him, makes him scream and scream and wish for death but Jonathan receives no such kindness, he never has, not from his mother, not from his father, not even from his sister when he begged even the smallest kindness from her when he was in control.

The only one he recalled kindness from was the Traitor, the Lightwood boy, the Demon lover with stolen wings.

Jonathan kills another demon and falls to his knees when another catches him from behind.

Perhaps he should have listened to his Monster when it told him not to go out, but Jonathan is a Nephilim, he is sworn to protect Mundanes even at the cost of his life and he knows that the Clave will not send any Nephilim to this small area, not when the lost children are mostly abandoned Werewolf Cubs and Vampires that were changed much too young.

Yes, Jonathan knows that the Clave would much rather that these children be dead and gone but Jonathan cannot abandon them, not when he sees himself in them so.

He thanks a God he does not truly believe in that his Monster has never tried to harm these children to break him, sometimes he wonders why.

But now, as Jonathan falls to his knees, blood spilling out around the claws in his gut, he wonders who will protect his lost children now.

A light catches his eyes and Jonathan looks up and his breath catches.

This is one of his dreams, the ones he knows should not come to pass but will.

A man with wings of glowing blue comes flying towards him, he wears Celestial Armor with the star of Lucifer upon it's chest and held in his hand is a great sword that glows red and gold and blue and green, it glows like fire and Jonathan has to smile.

Yes, he thinks as his body tilts forward, as he falls face first into the puddles the rain falling around them creates, this Angel will watch over his abandoned children, he will keep them safe as Jonathan no longer can.

And Jonathan watches with fading breath as the Angel lands and begins to cut through the Demons that surround him.

It is fitting, Jonathan thinks hazily, that the rain does not touch the Guardian Angel.

Jonathan wonders who he belongs to, who it is that he has come to save.

It cannot be him.

\---

A/n: I oopsed and gave Jonathan duel personalities, one from the Demon blood he was injected with, this one is more dominate and therefore the main personality that interacts with the world, and the one of who he would have been if Valentine wasn't such a horrible father, a kind child.

I do not have multiple personalities, nor did I do any research into them, if there are inaccuracies I apologise.

Also apparently Jonathan can see the future now, don't ask me why it surprised me too.


End file.
